


Kiss With the Devil

by graveyardshipper



Category: Falling in Reverse, Gravity Falls, Reverse Gravity Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a naturalborn lady charmer, is it hot in here or is it just me?, way to be smooth dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshipper/pseuds/graveyardshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Gleeful, being the creep that he is, wants the book and will resort to many things to get to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With the Devil

Pacifica Northwest stiffened at the familiar feeling of being watched. When wasn't this guy watching? She rolled her eyes and turned to the familiar blue eyes of Dipper Gleeful, observing her casual movements from atop Gideon's bed.

 

His stare was one of pure curiosity, as if he was trying to solve an impossible equation. She shivered, but quickly set her shocked face into one of hardened stone, "What do you want?" Making sure to keep the journal in her hands hidden from view, she quickly slid the object into the fluffy confines of her gigantic pillow. She couldn't risk letting her guard down around either of these deceitful twins, especially this particular one. Not with certain distractions he provided.

 

Snapping herself from deep within her thoughts, Gleeful replied, "Just came to check upon my favorite play toy." His smile was lazy, but his eyes were predatorial, calculative. One sign of fear and he'd pounce like a lion attacking a deer. 

 

Keeping her face devoid of such a thing she hoped didn't show through nervous body movement, she quickly stuffed down the shiver that wanted to follow his words with a cross of her arms and a look so fierce that not even the most unreasonable of customers could handle, "First of all, I'm not a play toy for anyone and _especially_ not for you. Second of all, that still gives you no right to suddenly show up whenever and where ever you want."

 

He only waved her words away like swatting away a particularly annoying fly and grinned, choosing only to intently stare at the heaped pile of random mysteries piled at the left of her bedside.

 

Turning away and grabbing a random book out of the toppling stack and peeling open "And Then There Were None" to a random page, she blatantly tried to ignore his probing stare. Hopefully the irritating twin would take the hint and leave. 

 

Ha, she wasn't holding out much hope for that option. Pigs flying would sooner happen than this infuriating person actually leaving her to her peace and quiet. Maybe he'd at least get bored and go do the creepy things he usually does in his spare time, frankly not trying to antagonize her, something he for some reason liked to do so often these days. No such luck. 

 

They sat in silence; him observing her from the other side of the room, and her mindlessly glancing over the words of Agatha Christie as she tried to quickly think of an escape plan. She'd never thought she'd have to escape from her own room, but suddenly the idea of going in to the menacing forest that loomed outside the ominously shaped window didn't sound so demented. Anything to escape those intense icey blue eyes that drilled holes into the side of her unkempt bleach blonde head.

 

After a few minutes of this, with her mind blank of any successful escape plans that didn't involve jumping out the window, her exasperation got the best of her. His gaze was burning her, her mind unconsciously reminding her of her many flaws that made a long list. Like the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept for 3 days, or how her hair was tossed into a messy ponytail lacking it's usual llama cap. How her rumpled pajamas barely fit her waning slim figure and- _Oh snap out of it!_

 

Why should she care about how her appearance seemed right now? He's intruding into her home, and all she wanted was for him to get out. Right..? Surely...! Determined, she shifted around to state her earlier thoughts as rudely and as insultingly as she could when she came face to face with the calculating arctic ice eyes that were more scorching than they should be allowed to be, "You're cute when you're deep in thought." 

 

Processing the moments for a few moments, all she could do was stare until her brain finally acknowledged what his distracting and very near lips had said. All at once, red completely engulfed her already strawberry pink cheeks. His lip twitched at the color, but otherwise kept its cool facade.

 

She flew back quickly, slamming into her pitifully small headboard, trying to escape the sudden close proximity between the brunette and herself. The boy didn't seem to feel the same way, because his body abruptly followed, leading to an awkward position of him straddling her flushed and ridged body.

 

It was enough to keep her small form trapped. She struggled half-heartedly, mind fogged by the embarrassment she felt from the heat radiating in waves off his very lean body. He leaned in closer, halting her useless attempts at freedom and basking in the sense of power he now had over her. He didn't understand why this felt _so damn good_ , but it did and he wasn't one to deny himself things.

 

"Haven't your parents ever warned you of being alone in a room with a man? Shouldn't you have ran when you had the chance? You really are a dumb blonde, Northwest."

 

Her face cooled and fell into stubborn defiance and her electric blue eyes flashed in anger at his annoying smirk, "What man? I only see a power-crazy ego-maniacal boy." And running was the last thing on her mind, but she'd never admit it to him.

 

His soft chuckles that followed were unexpected and ceased her second attempt at struggling, "However true some of that may be, I think we both know that I'm more than just a mere... _boy_." His lips curled at the word, disdain dripping from his silky soft voice.

 

As if to prove how right he was, perfect hands that once held her arms back now slowly trailed down her slight curves, creeping there way towards skin exposed at the hip by her rumpled and ridden up shirt. Finally making contact, they traced blazing ambiguous patterns sluggishly, heating the suddenly all to feverish skin.

 

"You're just so completely and utterly confusing sometimes. How can you be so stubborn?" His breathe warmed against her oversensitive neck with whispered secrets, his soft lips lazily tracing her collarbone, " That's what I love about you, though, Pacifica. You're fierce, and yet so fragile."

 

A shiver she couldn't hold back wracked her weak body, whether good or bad she had no idea. She shudder as she felt his perfectly straight teeth scrape against her vulnerable jugular. before finding there back to her bared collar bone. Something warm and wet swirled against her skin, eliciting an unwanted gasp from her parted lips. A sudden sharp yet pleasurable pain surprised her, as teeth broke smooth pale skin he had been marking earlier. Another yelp turned gasp originated from her throat. 

 

She immediately regretted the embarrassing sound, averting her unfocused eyes as he rose to look down at her, that same devilish smirk showing. She looked back up at him, at the way his silky curls fell around his pale face, and the way his ghostly small lips seemed so kissable and inviting. Lips that she so wanted to latch onto right now. 

 

Something at the back of her mind battered ineffectually at the haziness surrounding her jumbled thoughts. It was so easy to ignore that voice. His own searing gaze seemed to be as entranced by her lips as she was with his, glancing down every so often. Then, carefully, he lowered his head, descending painstakingly slow as he gave her a surprising amount of time to escape. Like he wanted her to stop this before it went to far.

 

Except she didn't stop him, didn't even let the thought cross her mind until later, when she contemplated the situation.

 

And then his lips were so very _there_ , so real and sweet that she couldn't think any more. Her unrestrained hands tangled into his brown locks, a gentle kiss now turning passionate and heated with every second as his gestures became more rough and reckless. His hands roamed up and down her curves, riding up the cheap and flimsy top further and further, until her stomach was completely exposed.

 

He nipped down on her swollen blood red lips, goading another gasp out of her and taking the chance to delve his swift tongue into her sweet tasting mouth, dominating their fight for dominance. In return she delved into his own mouth, the taste of fresh mints becoming a new favorite flavor of hers. A sudden shift from behind her head had the once muted voice she ignored coming back in full volumes. He was reaching under her pillow? The journal!

 

Realizing his intentions, she used all of her strength to push him off her now prone figure , "Stop!" Dipper looked dazed by the abrupt halt for a second, almost surprised, before it was replaced with the usual smug look. 

 

As for Pacifica, she was left in a heavy breathing pile of red, blushing from embarrassment and anger. Anger at him for tricking her so easily. Anger at herself for falling for it. What was even worse was the fact that that had been her first real kiss with a boy, and it had been with the idiotic and insincere Dipper Gleeful. The one of two twins that had tried to kill her cousin before. The one boy that this should never have happened with. This was definitely not one of her finer moments.

 

Despite her appearance, she glared scathingly up at the accused. In huffed words she breathed, "Get. Out." 

 

He held his hands up in surrender, already turning to go, "Okay, okay. I get when someone needs alone time." When did you realize that, genius? "For now, goodbye my dear. Hopefully, we'll run into such circumstances again, preferably one that stays uninterrupted." Winking, he swiftly closed the little distance between them she had managed to get and planted another quick kiss onto her open lips before moving away just as fast. 

 

The last thing she saw before he left was the melting ice of his blue eyes as they softened upon taking one last look at her. And then he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, my cousin Gideon trotted into the now normal temperatured bedroom with excitement, "Guess what, Paz! You'll never believ- Wait a minute. What's that on your neck?" His pudgy finger pointed to something on her still exposed collarbone.

 

Standing up with her still jelly-like legs, she looked in the mirror only to see a red mark where he had pointed. Exactly where the twins warm lips had once been. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, and stammered words left her aghast mouth, "Uh um, actually, m-must be a bug bite." A small fake smile graced her lips to go along with her weak and pathetic excuse. Please let Gideon believe it. She definitely did not want to explain how she'd just made out with the sworn enemy that had tried to steal the journal for world domination countless times. 

 

Gideon didn't seem to believe her pitiful lies, but shrugged anyways, "Alright." And then he continued on with whatever he had been going to say before he saw the bite mark. She looked once more at the small bite mark and brushed a fingertip along it, heat still radiating from when it had been made. A small smile graced her still swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques appreciated!
> 
> Rewrote some of this so the kissing and leading up to it part is a whole lot better, at least I think.


End file.
